


Himbo Bill Denbrough

by Tortellini



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, Established Relationship, Himbo Bill Denbrough, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Bill's friends are getting married. Good, right? WRONG. It's a gay wedding, and he's a little confused!Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Himbo Bill Denbrough

"Rich and Eddie are getting married."

Mike Hanlon looked up from his book. He took off his bifocals. "I know."

"This weekend," Bill Denbrough continued. 

"Yeah. And?"

"What do I do?" Bill wrinkled his nose. 

Aww, maybe this is something cute! Like he's missing their friends, who really were breaking up the group--in a good way though, they were happy for them--by getting together. Mike smiled. "You put on your nice suit and you enjoy it, Bill."

Bill sunk into the seat next to him. "Okay but consider this--it's a gay wedding. So like, what do I do?"

"It's not actually different--"

Naturally he ignored him. "Do I wear a special outfit? Do I need to know any gay songs??"

Mike sighed. "...we're literally together."


End file.
